callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GKNOVA6
if youre gonna make a page about a website the URL should be somewhere on the page, right? Added website link. Btw, please sign after post. Pixy132 16:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ??? http://www.ip-adress.com/whois/gknova6.com 4oh!4 [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'File Not Found']] . 23:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) emm...the link should be http://www.gknova6.com/ instead of the above. It is stated in the article.Pixy132 01:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, no, no man. You got it all wrong. The site tells us the site's IP address. The location of where GKNOVA6 is ran is in Orem, Utah I believe. 4oh!4 [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'File Not Found']] . 01:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 3rd transmission I don't know if anyone has seen it yet but the third transmission is now up - the TV shows nothing but a test screen, and the radio transmission consists of several sentences and barrage of numbers. Haven't had time to see what I can make of it, but I'm sure there is information in those numbers. Co-ordinates, maybe? 16:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I saw the third transmission, and it could be co-ordinates for where the game takes place. Somewhere in Vietnam. I didn't spend long listening though. 16:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :What they have so far. 16:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) This shit is strange as hell...if they give info in such a way, CoD7 should be cool as hell...I mean, look how much effort they put into this! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 20:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with W567123. My friend died of excitement when I texted her the url for the article. It's really cool how they coordinate it together. Gotta respect that for the effort. Such effort in advertisement is a likelyhood that they are putting a similar effort on the game. Lol, im actually scared of going to the site cuz it looks like somethings gonna pop up and drag me in. Site design is simple. Alpha671 21:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Look at this.Those guys are pretty, amazing smart... Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 17:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I got a theory. Maybe, at some point there are sounds like on a phone. And as we all know, different keys on the phone give different sounds. Thoughts? Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 21:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, different keys, different numbers. Maybe coordinates or an algorithm. Alpha671 21:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe a date, or another code? Shit, this is hard... Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 21:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, we ain't getting anywhere unless we have those numbers, whatever they may be. Anyone gotta pitch sensitive phone? Alpha671 21:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Check this out. In the spectrum, "5+5=1010 is the anniversary of the space flight of Alan Shepard, the first man in space (Cold War reference). "FREEDOM = 7", which translates to Freedom 7, is the space flight that Alan Shepard flew in. Also, Sputnik is in the spectrum.Aren't. I. Epic. 4oh!4 [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'File Not Found']] . 23:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I hope you tell them 40h4. Really wanna see where these transmissions lead to. Alpha671 00:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that a few things at the end of the third transmission. 1.There are three chimes a few seconds after the funny high pitched noises if you listen carefully. The chimes are similar to the chimes after the woman says "M.O.D.". 2.When I looked up Linear and Algorithmic, a few things popped up: a. Cipher related: Linear could possibly mean Linear cryptanalysis, some type of attack cipher thingy, and algorithmic could possibly mean the process of ciphering. or b. Noise filter related: Linear could mean Linear filter which eliminates unwanted frequencies but didn't find out about algorithmic in terms of sound filter. I hope this can be useful a bit. Ferrariguy1000 00:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Knob Doesn't anyone besides me know that the knob on the side is interactive? When the screen becomes staticy, just move the knob. It will make the image less-staticy. 4oh!4 [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'File Not Found']] . 00:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I figured it out a few days ago and thought everyone knew about it. The signal fades over time ,however, so you need to move it by a few pixles and the picture is clear. Ferrariguy1000 00:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Blur When I try to go to this website, I only see what looks like a blur of three tv's. Is it b/c i use a mac? Alexthegod5 06:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) No, same is happening to me. Perhaps because COD 7 gets announced tonight on GTTV!?!?! Mike1094 23:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait, no, if you stay on the site for a few seconds it works Mike1094 23:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) May not be CoD. You have heard about the recent partnership between Bungie Studios and Activision right? There were 7 packages, correct? What is Bungie's favorite number? 7.--Bobzombie 18:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC)